


Easy Livin'

by TheTofuEatingCat



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic, kind of?, short and sweet, they dance and it's cute ;w;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: It isn't easy livin'





	Easy Livin'

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song, it's so sweet and smooth. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU-323rNfsc  
> Probably in your best interests to listen to this as you read it.

Nora sat across the fire pit from Preston cleaning her sniper rifle. The soft crackling of the fire and the quiet radio from her Pip-Boy were the only sounds filling the night air of the Commonwealth. Above, stars twinkled and trees swayed in an unseen breeze, bringing the tangy smell of rusting metal. The music from the latest song faded out to the next, bringing a familiar tune to Nora and Preston’s ears.

The lone survivor glanced up from cleaning her weapon at Preston. Her eyes met the piercing dark orbs of the Minuteman, whose lips twinged upwards in a small smile. Nora stood, setting aside her rifle and extended a hand towards the dark-skinned male with a smile of her own. He stood with her help, keeping her hand in his as the female gently placed her other on his shoulder and his on her hip.

With small steps, the two swayed in unison to the melody. Settling into the rhythm, the two stood flush as they swayed back and forth, Nora’s head resting on Preston’s chest. The stiff yet soft material of his jacket smelled of gunpowder, and beneath she could feel the gentle thudding of his heartbeat.

One of the male’s large hands was wrapped gently around her waist, holding her close as if she could simply drift away with the music.

 

“ _Living for you is easy living_  
_It's easy to live when you're in love_  
_And I'm so in love_ _  
_ _There's nothing in life but you._ ”

  
The life Nora lived wasn’t easy living, but it was easy living with him.


End file.
